kamen_rider_alternate_adaptation_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Devilish Lovers
Decoded is the thirty-forth episode of Kamen Rider Cyber. It features the debut of Jennifer Black as Kamen Rider Wasp. Synopsis Jeremy falls for a girl named Nicole, who Curtis believes to be a Shifter. Plot Jennifer tries to tell Lance, Walsh and Matthew that the Wasp killed the nurse, but they believe it was a shifter. Walsh tells Lance and Matthew that Jennifer has been indefinitely suspended, calling her unstable because of what Judy did to her. They both think that Walsh is probably right. Jennifer overhears them and angrily walks off. They try to explain to her what they mean, but she doesn’t want to hear it. Jeremy begins to text Nicole but is interrupted by Curtis. Curtis tells him to never form a relationship with anyone because those that he’ll love will disappoint or betray him at the end. Curtis leaves, but Nicole invites him to the fair. Jeremy agrees to go. Terry finds Jennifer in the park and says that he heard what happened. He tries to comfort her and offers to take to the fair to make her better. She agrees and says that she needs something to clear her mind. Walsh discusses with Walter that the fair will be the location of many shifter attacks and says that they should go and track them down. Walter agrees and has Walsh tell Lance and Matthew to go. Brett tells Norton and Matthew that he has developed a nontoxic gas that can reveal shifters. However, it is not fully developed. Walsh says that when its finished, it could be a game changing discovery. Curtis spies on Jeremy and sees him with Nicole. He is then surrounded by shifters and is able to fight them off. He walks off and then sees a missing poster with Nicole on it. He goes to Matthew and tells him that his brother is dating a shifter. He shows him the missing poster and tells him to help find them. Matthew says that they might be going to the fair. Terry and Jennifer go to the fair and Jennifer begins talking about the dreams she’s been having. Terry says that Judy really messed her up. Jennifer says that before that she was having dreams of a faceless little girl and her mother. She believes that the little girl is her. Terry tells her that her dreams might be giving her clues about her past. Jennifer says not all of them, but she then gets distracted by a basketball stand and tells Terry to play with her. Walsh prepares CyberVex troopers to go into the fair. Curtis tries to tell Jeremy that Nicole is a shifter. He doesn’t believe him, saying that he just doesn’t want him to fall in love. Nicole comes behind him and tries to introduce herself to Curtis. Curtis gives Jeremy the missing poster, and Jeremy is confused. Nicole tries to say that it’s a fake, and Jeremy says that Curtis could’ve made the poster himself. Matthew finds Curtis as he is about to transform. Matthew tells him not to do it, it’ll ruin their plans. Curtis says screw the plan and transforms. He is preparing to rider kick her, but Jeremy transforms and stands in front of Nicole. The two fight and Curtis forces Jeremy to dimorph. Curtis prepares to attack Nicole and she transforms. Jeremy is in shock. She alerts other shifters to transform saying that they ruined her plan. She says that NEO will not die and that their leader is present. Jeremy gets angry as Nicole insults him for being so weak. Terry and Jennifer see the commotion and Terry transforms. Jeremy and Curtis fight Nicole, but she takes them both out easily. She flees. The other riders fight the shifters and the troopers are sent in to fight as well. Chaos occurs. The riders are then hit the Wasp driver flying in the air. It flies into someone’s hand. Jennifer’s hand. Everyone is in shock as Jennifer transforms into Kamen Rider Wasp.